


Weird

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, Eren recently discovered his feelings for Jean and its probably been a pain in the ass, Jean's a couple inches taller and it comes in handy, M/M, They're idiots someone help them, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Eren and Jean take a trip to the library and Eren's forced to come clean about his feelings for Jean.





	Weird

“Hurry up, Jaeger,” Jean says. He presses his palm against Eren’s back to urge him forward.

Eren grunts and swats his hand away. “There are people in front of me, Horse Face. What do you want me to do, go through them?”

Jean hisses impatiently, “Go  _ around.” _

“This is the smallest library in town, in case you hadn't noticed.” Eren turns to fix him with a glare. “There isn’t enough space.”

“There is too, you gangly fuck.” Jean pushes past Eren. He grabs his hand and pulls him along, squeezing past the people dragging their feet in front of them. Eren yanks his hand back as soon as they’re through. “See?”

“Whatever.” Eren says. “If you can fit between them and the shelves, you're equally as gangly.”

Jean rolls his eyes. “Which aisle?”

“Mm…” Eren looks around and Jean can't help himself. He stares. The little shit makes such cute sounds when he’s thinking. “There it is.” He points to the closest one and walks off without waiting.

Jean follows, blinking to adjust to the poorly lit, cramped aisle. He smacks into Eren, grapples to grab something to steady himself. He’s face to face with Eren, hands firmly gripping his hips. Jean slips his hands up Eren’s sides, stomach swooping when Eren sucks in a sharp breath. Eren may not be bulky, but he sure as hell isn't gangly.

“Jean?” Eren breathes.

Jean swallows. “Yeah?”

“Get the hell off of me.” Eren shoves him.

“What’s your deal these past couple weeks?” Jean asks. “You’ve been acting weird.” He raises an eyebrow at Eren. “And you barely ever look at me anymore,” he adds quietly.

“Did you tag along so you could complain?” Eren looks up and down until he finds the row of books he’s searching for. He slides his finger along the tags on the books’ spines. “SNK 36, SNK 37, SNK 38…”

Jean snorts. “No, I came ‘cause Mikasa asked me to. She knows you have no sense of direction. I'm here to make sure you don't get lost.”

“Mikasa, huh?” So that's what her and Armin were whispering about when he was getting ready. “Wondered why you volunteered.”

“Hey!” Jean lightly punches his shoulder. “I might’ve come on my own. I'm a nice guy.”

Eren scoffs. “You are when my sister’s concerned.”

“Nuh uh.” Jean stops until Eren looks at him. “Don't gimme that. Remember the summer Mikasa went to visit her uncle Levi and Armin enrolled in advanced prep classes?”

Eren shifts. “Yeah.”

“You broke your leg a week in,” Jean says. “Who walked around with you while you took a million years hobbling from place to place? Who sat inside and played video games with you when you were too pissy to leave the house?”

Eren’s brows furrow. “You did.”

Jean nods. “Who piggy backed you up the fucking tree outside your window that one time ‘cause you were too shit-faced to sneak in on your own?”

Eren sighs. “You did.”

“Your mom would’ve murdered you,” Jean reminds. “Oh, and who-”

Eren slaps a hand over his mouth. “Okay, I get it!”

Jean sticks his tongue out, laps wetly along Eren’s palm. He laughs when Eren nearly shrieks and kicks unsuccessfully at his shin. “You can’t tell me I'm not nice.”

Eren wipes his hand on Jean’s jacket. “I can tell you you're a dick.”

Eren turns back to the shelves.

“There it is, SNK 45.” Eren reaches for it, extends onto his tiptoes and is  _ just _ too short to grab the top of the book. “Eh?” he says lowly, a tiny breath of sound between parted lips.

Jean bites his bottom lip to keep from smiling. “Cute,” he mutters.

Eren whips his head to the side to narrow his eyes at him. “What'd you say?”

Jean barely avoids sputtering. “Nothing. Let me help you.”

“I don't need-”

“What are you going to do next?” Jean throws him an exasperated look. “Jump for it?”

Eren huffs. He had considered it.

“Thought so,” Jean says. He steps in place right next to Eren, leans into him to grab the book off the shelf. “See?” He waves the book in front of Eren. “An extra couple inches would really make a difference for you.”

“Yeah, I bet you hear that a lot,” Eren deadpans.

Jean gasps. “Fuck  _ you, _ Eren.” Eren grins and reaches for the book. Only to have it snatched away. “I do something nice for you and you get rude with me?”

“C’mon,” Eren says, the two syllables dragged out with exaggeration. “It was a joke.” He reaches for the book again. “Hand it over, will ya?”

Jean holds it above their heads. “Say thank you first.”

“Piss off.” Eren’s brows knit together. “Give it to me!”

_ “Thank you, Jean,” _ Jean mocks in a squeaky voice.

“I don't sound like-” Eren stops short. His breath catches in his throat. Jean’s  _ close. _ He can feel Jean’s breath fanning over his face, see every fleck of gold in his eyes. The source of his ache and torment for the last month is inches away. Eren’s face heats up.

“Ugh!” Eren growls.  _ “Just give me the damn book, Jean.” _

Jean flinches at the harsh tone. “Seriously, what is with you lately?” He stares intently into Eren’s eyes. Unnervingly so. Searching for an answer he’ll no doubt find if Eren doesn’t change the subject. “Well?”

Eren considers just telling him, opens his mouth then snaps it shut. “Forget it. Just-” He looks to the side, stares at the shelves. “Thank you, Jean. Can I have the-”

“No.” Eren's head whips back. “I've changed my mind. Tell me what your problem is with me and I'll give it to you.”

“You’re joking,” Eren says. The expression on Jean's face says he isn't. “How old are you? Christ, would you just-” Eren's on his tiptoes again, reaching for Jean’s wrist.

“Tell me,” Jean insists. “So I can do something about it. I'm sick of this perpetual mood you're in.”

“Jean!”

_ “Eren.” _

Eren growls in frustration. “You make me-” He pauses. He  _ wants _ to tell Jean, but he wants to tell him without actually having to say it. “You make me feel... weird.”

Jean's face scrunches up. “Weird? Weird how?”

“Just-” Eren squirms under the scrutiny. “Weird, okay?”

Jean looks even more confused. “Good weird? Bad weird? How do you feel?”

Eren is fuming.  _ How does he not get it? _

“Eren,” Jean huffs.

The irritation in Jean's voice fuels his own anger, and before Eren can think better of it- “Fuck it.” He leans in and kisses Jean.

Jean's stunned when Eren pulls back, cheeks dusted with pink and stammering. “You- I- that-” He shuts up for a moment to compose himself. “That kinda weird?”

Eren can’t speak. Still can't believe he fucking did that. So he nods, snatches the book out of Jean’s slack grip and makes to leave.

Except Jean spins him back around and presses him against the shelves. His lips are on Eren's as he begins to ask  _ what the hell, _ and Jean takes the opportunity to lick past Eren’s lips.

They only stop because someone stumbles upon them, squeaking out an apology before turning and running.

Eren chuckles. “Look what you made us do, you jack ass.”

Jean smiles, tentatively, and asks more than states, “But I'm your jack ass?”

Eren blinks at him. “Did you just… ask me out?” Jean turns cherry red before Eren smiles back.

Jean sighs, slips his fingers through Eren’s and pulls him towards the checkout desk. “Way to make it weird.” Then Eren squeezes his fingers around Jean's, and Jean finds he doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
